Nuestro Juego
by FFADDICTION
Summary: Lo hermanos Cullen marcaron mi vida. Uno me dio un hijo, el otro su amor. Uno se quedó. El otro se fue. Pero ahora los dos están frente de mí desordenando mi vida. ¿Cuál de ellos permanecerá a mi lado para siempre?


**Nuestro juego.**

 **Beta: Lizzie Swan Ferrell (Beta FFAD)**

Hoy era como cualquier día, levantada desde las 5 de la mañana. Haciendo el desayuno, revisando que todo esté en orden. Lista como siempre, escuchando a Debi Nova cantar en mis oídos una de mis canciones preferidas. Trataba sobre la esperanza y la dicha de un nuevo día. Siguiendo el ritmo, me dirijo al cuarto al final del pasillo. Mi pequeño hombre de 6 años duerme tal y como debe hacerlo todo niño. En paz, sabiendo que es amado y protegido. Me acerco con cuidado y me agacho a un lado de su cama. Retiro su cabello rubio de su carita y por un momento al ver sus perfectas facciones, vienen a mí recuerdos poco agradables de una persona que espero no ver nunca más en mi existencia.

—Despierta mi guapo Batman —susurro cerca de su oído. Él se remueve inquieto, pero sé que no voy a tener que repetir la frase. Mi bebé es tan inteligente y su padre ha inculcado en él un sentido de la responsabilidad que ha creado un mini hombre a su corta edad.

—Mami, ¿ya es hora? —Impacto, eso lo que sigue causando este niño cada vez que me mira con esos ojos verde claro. Es una mirada felina que sé que será su arma con las mujeres a una edad más adulta.

—Sí, amor, te ayudaré y dejaré todo preparado para tu baño. ¿Está bien?

—Sí, mami, soy un niño grande, el… cuánto falta para mi cumpleaños.

—Dos semanas. —Rio mientras él, ahora totalmente despierto, salta de la cama con su pijama y capa de Batman. Señor, ese niño no suelta esa capa negra para nada. Ni siquiera para dormir.

—¡Sí! Eso en dos semanas cumpliré seis años. Seré muy mayor. —Siento nostalgia, recuerdo que hubo un tiempo en que pensé que el tiempo pasaba muy lento. Deseaba ser mayor con tantas fuerzas, que mi propio deseo me pateó el trasero y se burló de mí cuando conseguí lo que deseaba.

—Tienes razón, ya eres un niño mayor. Vamos a darnos prisa para que desayunes, vuelvo en rato para ayudarte a vestir. Iré a despertar a tu padre, aunque lo más seguro ya lo esté. —Beso su mejilla y recorro de nuevo el pasillo para detenerme a dos habitaciones más lejos de la de mi hijo. Entro a mi santuario. Ese en donde el mundo no puede entrar. Donde solo somos mi hombre y yo. Al igual que a mi hijo, lo observo, con la diferencia que él ya está despierto.

De espaldas a mí, sin camisa, solo con su jeans negro. Mirando por la ventana se ve perdido en sus pensamientos. Me acerco sigilosamente, disfrutando de la vista de su torso en cada paso. Al igual mi pequeño hijo, él es un ser humano hermoso. Definitivamente es algo de genes, es de familia. Lo rodeo con mis brazos, aspiro su olor, beso su espalda y muerdo su hombro. Él ríe, calentado cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Y si mi hijo no esperara mi regreso, le rogaría que me hiciera el amor.

—Estás pensativo esta mañana, esposo.

—La verdad es que no. Solo disfruto de esto. —Agarra mis manos entre las suyas y las besa.

—¿Esto? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—De mi vida, de ti, de nuestro hijo, de nuestra casa, de la mañana. Y que mataría a cualquiera que intentara quitarme alguna de esas cosas. —Me tenso, sintiendo que algo va mal. Sin saber con exactitud qué. Me paro enfrente de él y lo miro a los ojos.

—¿Qué está mal, Edward? Siento tu tensión aunque intentes parecer tranquilo.

—Nada, ¿no puede un hombre declarar satisfacción por lo que tiene, acaso? —Mi esposo cambia de actitud y ahora se ve más tranquilo, me da uno de esos besos que siempre terminan con él en mi interior, yo desnuda y pidiendo más. Dándome al único hombre que he amado en mi vida. Excluyendo a mi hijo, porque ese tipo de amor no es comparado con nada y con nadie.

—Mmmm, quiero que sea Domingo de nuevo. —Estoy segura que parezco una niña de 13 años, y no una mujer de más de 20, por el puchero que debe adornar mi cara.

—Se comparte el deseo. Pero es lunes y Jasper te debe estar esperando para que lo ayudes a vestir. Terminaré de vestirme y los esperaré en el comedor. —Besa mis labios una vez más, sin menos ardor esta vez y yo salgo un poco mareada a ayudar a mi hijo.

Diez minutos después los tres estamos sentados disfrutado del desayuno, como cada día desde que Edward vino a nosotros y nos salvó. Observo a mis dos hombres interactuar entre ellos tan naturalmente como respirar. El interés de Edward por las cosas que les gustan a Jasper, es lo más tierno que puedas ver. Un hombre adulto, duro y serio la mayoría del tiempo, derretido por un par de ojos verdes. ¿Quién puede culparlo? ¿No están todos iguales alrededor de mi pequeño hijo? Me integro a la conversación justo cuando ellos planean ir a quién sabe dónde.

—Estoy perdida, ¿dónde van después de clases?

—Bella, ¿cuándo dejarás de ser tan despistada? Te lo dije ayer en la noche justo antes de que ir a dormir. —Me acuerdo lo que hicimos ayer en la noche, y dormir no fue precisamente lo que hicimos.

—Oh, supongo que estaba distraída con pequeñeces —lo provoco, él lo sabe y lo disfruta.

—Así con que pequeñeces, bueno, parece que penetraron profundo en tu…

—¡Edward! —detengo lo que sea que va decir. Miro a Jasper que está en su mundo jugando con su tablet y después a mi marido. Dándole una clara advertencia de que cuide su lenguaje.

—Mente, Bella, iba a decir tu mente. Dado que olvidaste que hoy iremos a ver el salón donde haremos el cumpleaños de nuestro hijo. —Oh, soy una sucia. Debo recordar no jugar con él de esta manera, siempre gana. Cuando era más joven, una adolecente, Edward era un misterio para mí, me atraía, me intrigaba de una manera impactante. Él tenía para ese entonces veinte años. Un negocio prosperando, desde siempre fue bueno con los autos. Y con ayuda de su padre, poseía su propio y pequeño taller. Hoy en día tenía unos cinco sucursales. Eso era bueno, todo en él me parecía perfecto, menos su estúpida novia. Esa perra, espero no verla nunca más en mi vida.

—Cierto. Bueno creo que le diré a mi jefe que me deje salir temprano.

—¿Crees que es bueno que pidas tantos permisos?

—Más vale que me lo des, esposo, o tendrás sequía de algo esencial.

—¿De qué?, ¿agua?

—¡Oh! Cierra la boca. —Él sonríe mientras escuchamos la bocina que indica que el autobús está esperando a Jasper para llevarlo a la escuela.

—Vamos, Batman, despídete rápido de tu madre, también voy de salida. Te recogeremos juntos cuando terminen las clases.

—¡Adiós, mami! —Mi hijo me besa deprisa en la mejilla, mi marido en los labios y los motores de mi vida se van iniciando así sus típicas actividades.

A eso de las once y media empiezo a recoger mi bolso y mi celular de mi escritorio. Ayudo en el negocio familiar, tratando con los clientes y proveedores. A estas alturas, lo que Edward construyó fue talleres de alta calidad. Tenía lo mejor de lo mejor. Al salir de mi oficina hacia la de Edward, noto con poca sorpresa que mi esposo no está donde debería. Camino hacia al gran área de reparaciones y miro al hombre más sexy que mis ojos hayan visto, lleno de aceite, camisa blanca y unos asquerosos jeans que de seguro tienen 1000 años.

Él es el dueño, no tiene necesidad de trabajar, no arreglando los autos. Pero él ama construir, diseñar, especialmente motos. Unas muy locas.

—¡Hey, tú! El hombre que tiene una gran herramienta. —No sé qué llave tendrá en las manos, pero siempre es bueno molestar. Es como nuestro juego, nuestro sello. Él se vuelve risueño.

—Obviamente ese no soy yo por lo que dijiste esta mañana en el desayuno, mujer.

—Sabes que bromeaba, cariño. Tú me llenas completamente…

—¡Bella! —Él se mira enojado, jodidamente sexy, pero enojado. Observo a varios empleados hasta ahora ignorados por nosotros en nuestro pequeño juego, y sé que eso es el problema.

—El corazón, mi vida. —Los chicos del taller no aguantan la risa y eso logra una mala mirada de parte de Edward.

—Lo tiene mal, jefe. ¿Dónde encontraste a Bella?, quiero una así de graciosa. — Edward no puede evitar unirse a la broma y golpea con la mano abierta la cabeza de Sam.

—Lo siento, es edición limitada. —Toma mi mano, besa mis labios y murmura en ellos—: Solo mía.

.

.

.

A una semana para el cumpleaños de Jasper, solo falta ultimar pequeños detalles. Mi cuñada Tanya era de gran ayuda, como lo eran las abuelas de mi hijo. Todo parecía normal y perfecto dentro de nuestro mundo. Pero como sucede con los momentos incómodos, nunca se ven venir. Éste nos visitó de un momento a otro.

Viernes, acariciando el fin de semana, son las siete y media, dejo el último de los platillos que preparé en la mesa. Me siento y comenzamos con una charla superficial, preguntando por el día de cada uno, haciendo bromas y sintiendo que todo está donde debería. Jasper está inusualmente más tranquilo, lo que es extraño. Lanzo uno de esas miradas que dicen todo a mi esposo y lo capta al instante. Despeinando el cabello de nuestro hijo, se dirige a él en tono aparentemente ligero y desentendido.

—¿Qué le pasa a mi superhéroe preferido? ¿Alguien te molestó en la escuela? Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros. —Jasper lo mira en silencio, después a mí, toca su rubio cabello y vuelve a mirar a Edward.

—Papá, ¿por qué tengo el cabello de color rubio si tú y mamá lo tienen de otro color? —Miro en sus ojos que esa pregunta lo inquieta. Mi corazón late deprisa, sabía que en algún punto de su vida él haría preguntas, pero no tan pronto. Y nunca estuve segura de que tuviera las respuestas correctas. Era un tema prohibido en nuestro hogar. Edward se ve tenso, enojado y cauto al responder.

—La abuela Esme tiene el cabello rubio. Ella es mi madre. Y yo no tengo el mismo color de cabello que ella. Es normal, cariño, a veces no nos parecemos a nuestros padres, algunas veces a tíos, abuelos u otros a familiares. Es porque compartimos la misma sangre. —Mi hijo lo mira un poco más tranquilo. Y mi corazón logra agarrar un ritmo más normal.

—Cierto, papi. —Olvidando el asunto, regresa su atención a su plato. Estoy segura que Edward y yo deseamos hacer lo mismo, solo que al caer la noche, mientras me desvisto y él está en la ducha, la pregunta de Jasper pesa sobre nosotros.

Sumergida en mis pensamientos, mientras doblo el vestido que me acabo de quitar, siento las manos frías por la ducha de mi esposo. Su cuerpo se pega al mío desde atrás, haciéndome sentir tres cosas, su calor, su deseo evidente y que está desnudo.

Me deleito en su esencia, en sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo mientras muerde mi cuello. Quita con agilidad mi sujetador y mis bragas, torturándome en el proceso.

—Eres hermosa. Siempre lo has sido. —Abruptamente me voltea para quedar frente a él. Así, los dos desnudos mirándonos a los ojos, diciendo tantas cosas que no nos animamos a poner en nuestras bocas. Quiero decirle que lo amo. Tantos años de casados, y el miedo no ha dejado que las palabras hagan el recorrido desde mi corazón a mi boca. Si él no sentía lo mismo que yo, eso me destrozaría. Prefiero vivir esta fantasía perfecta en donde nuestros cuerpos hablan por nosotros. Acaricio su cara, pensando que este hombre se ha sacrificado por mi hijo y yo de tantas maneras. Siempre tan justo, tan honorable, tan diferente a… Pierdo el hilo de mis recuerdos cuando su lengua suave y húmeda gira alrededor de mi pezón.

—Edward, te deseo, por favor —Imploro como siempre, cuando su lengua o manos me tocan, la paciencia huye de mi cuerpo. Lo quiero a él, todo, profundo, lento, fuerte, como sea. Él me toma entre sus fuertes brazos, me deposita en la cama dándome una de sus sexys sonrisas. Como un lobo acechando a su presa, me toma de las rodillas abriendo mis piernas. No opongo resistencia alguna. Hace mucho la vergüenza y pudor abandonó nuestro cuarto. Con sus fuertes dedos me abre con delicadeza para bajar su cabeza y depositar su boca en ese punto sensible de mi anatomía. La humedad en mí es evidente, sabía que él amaba sentirme y verme tan excitada, y sus palabras lo confirmaron una vez más.

—Me vuelve loco tu olor, tu sabor. Me fascina que seas tan delicada y refinada delante de los demás, pero al cerrar la puerta de nuestro cuarto, al estar en nuestra cama, en mis manos, conmigo en tu interior, te conviertas en una pequeña descarada, sedienta del mejor sexo que tu hombre te pueda dar. —Él introduce dos dedos en mí, mientras que con su pulgar acaricia el punto que me vuelve loca.

—¿Quién es tu hombre? Dilo para mí, Bella. Dios sabe que necesito escucharlo más que nunca. —Estoy demasiado inmersa en el placer para notar que algo está mal con su pedido.

—Tú, eres el único. —Enloqueciendo, siento la cabeza de su pene en mi entrada. Juega conmigo un poco, pasando y recogiendo mi propia excitación con su pene.

—Edward, si no entras en mí en diez segundos. Voy a morir. —Él solo sonríe, y de un fuerte empuje me penetra. Mis piernas están en sus hombros, haciendo la penetración más profunda. Como casi siempre, él toma mi mano poniéndola en mi estómago, a él le gustaba hacerme sentir la fuerza de sus empujes, el ardor de cada movimiento. Creo que es más que todo, para que yo sea consciente de que le pertenezco. Ese tipo de cosas me dan esperanza. Tal vez, después de tantos años, y dadas las circunstancias, él sienta aprecio por mí. Deseaba tanto darle un hijo, llevar algo nuestro en mi vientre. Jasper era lo mejor de mi vida, y nunca mi amor por él disminuiría. No sé siquiera si esas palabras describan lo que siento por ese niño. Pero también deseaba crear otro ser humano bello y adorable con el hombre que amo. Tal vez una niña. El baile continúa con fuertes empujes, entre gemidos y gruñidos.

—¡Sí! —grito cuando un poderoso orgasmo estalla sobre mí.

—¡Dios! —Escucho a Edward cuando su propio orgasmo lo alcanza. Su peso cae sobre mí, estando agitados, sudados y extrañamente tensos. Algo cambió de repente. Unos segundos después, él se retira de mí, se acomoda de lado y besa mi hombro, toma mi mano, en donde está mi anillo de casada. Juega con él un rato y habla:

—Jasper y tú me pertenecen, nunca lo olvides. No me importa quién estuvo antes de mí. —Consternada, lo observo, él está serio.

—Edward, que…

—Garrett regresó. —Y así de fácil mi mundo se vino abajo. No tengo idea si fui a corriendo o despacio a encerrarme al cuarto de baño. Pero al mirarme al espejo evidentemente lo hice desnuda. Garrett, ese maldito nombre. ¿Por qué volvería? Acongojada, me deslizo en al frío piso. ¡Dios! ¿Qué pasará ahora con nuestra familia? ¿Vendrá por Jasper? No, eso es imposible; cuando le dije que estaba embarazada a él no le importó. Todos estos años fue tan fácil olvidar que él era el verdadero padre de mi hijo, fue sencillo obviar el hecho de que también era hermano de Edward. Su hermano menor. Conocía a los Cullen desde niña. Eran mis vecinos. Siempre sentí fascinación por Edward que era mayor que yo. Pero al ser Garrett de misma edad, fue mi mejor amigo por mucho tiempo. Por lo menos, el que pensaba era el verdadero Garrett. Antes no lo notaba, pero el punto en nuestra relación siempre estaba en el presionar. Él acosaba, perseguía hasta que yo, cansada, accedía a todo. A los 14 años insistió tanto en que estábamos destinados a estar juntos que en mi mente juvenil lo creí. Novios casi toda mi adolescencia, pronto noté que él se preocupaba de todo, de todo lo suyo, por supuesto. Él era el centro de su vida; yo, solo un satélite que orbitaba cerca de él. Dejó la escuela, vendió drogas, entró y salió dos veces de rehabilitación. Y yo siempre estuve a su lado. A los 17 descubrí que estaba embarazada, él solo me miró cuando se lo dije. Besó mi frente y me dejó sentada en el las escaleras de mi casa. Como era de esperar, él nunca volvió. Ni siquiera a su casa. Nadie nunca supo de él. Y eso estuvo bien. La verdad estar sin él era como sentirme libre de nuevo. Muchas cosas pasaron ese año. Edward se volvió más cercano a mí, él fue mi apoyo en todo el embarazo, compraba cosas para el bebé, iba a las citas con el ginecólogo, al curso del parto. También terminó con Alice. Me pregunto si ella fue la que decidió terminar la relación. Quizás yo era un peso con el que quería cargar. El caso es que, en mi interior egoísta, fui feliz con eso. Me enamoré de Edward, de su forma de ser, de su manera cariñosa de amar a su sobrino. Él era toda masculinidad y podías verlo arrodillado con sus manos en mi abultado vientre hablando con el ser que lo unía por sangre y amor.

Cuando Jasper nació, todo dio un giro total. Un día después de que mi hijo naciera, y en brazos de Edward, él lo miró, levantó su vista a mí y declaró más que proponer. _Nos casamos en una semana, Jasper me necesita, tú me necesitas. Estaremos bien juntos._ Y así fue hasta el día de hoy. En nuestro hogar no se menciona esa vida pasada donde antes fui de su hermano, donde nuestro hijo es en realidad solo mío, en donde papá es solo el tío Edward, y en donde el "te amo", nunca ha sido pronunciado. Puedes correr y fingir todo lo que quieras, pero si no enfrentas la consecuencia de tus errores, ellos te perseguirán por siempre. Y mi error está tocando la puerta.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente trato de fingir que todo sigue como siempre. Me levanto temprano para hacer el desayuno. Despierto a Jasper y lo hubiera hecho con mi esposo, pero extrañamente esa mañana se va sin decirme nada.

—Batman obviamente va ganar…

—¿Qué?

—¡Mamá! Te estoy hablando de la película que van a dar de Batman vs Superman. No puede ser posible que alguien que usa calzoncillos azules sea un superhéroe. —Rio con toda sinceridad ante las palabras de mi pequeño hijo. Solo la alegría de un ser que trajiste al mundo puede hacer que cada lágrima y dolor valga la pena.

—Buen punto, niño. Pero eso no te entra en ningún examen, así que apúrate para que vayas a la escuela donde nadie va en calzoncillos.

—¿Papá me recogerá? Hoy salió muy temprano.

—Por supuesto. —Beso su cabecita rubia y justo en ese momento el autobús toca la bocina.

Mientras recojo todo para ir al taller, me debato en lo que debo hacer. Qué decir. Lavo los platos, me arreglo y salgo rumbo al trabajo. Esperaba ver a Edward en la parte de atrás del taller, pero al preguntar a los empleados, ellos me dijeron que mi esposo no había puesto un pie ahí en toda la mañana. Preocupada, marco a su celular, pero me da al buzón. ¿Dónde podría estar? Ya a las doce del día, no doy más con la angustia. Tomo mi bolso y las llaves del auto y me dirijo a casa de mi suegra. Al tocar el timbre, esperaba que Esme estuviera en casa.

Jamás esperé que al abrirse la puerta Garrett estuviera frente a mí. Más viejo, más cansado, con su cabello rubio recordándome de quién era hijo mi bebé.

—Bella, qué sorpresa, pensaba buscarte.

—Yo esperaba no verte nunca más en vida. —Doy media vuelta para irme, pero él me agarra del brazo.

—Espera, en verdad quiero hablar contigo. Ya lo hice con Edward. —Eso me paraliza de inmediato.

—¿Con Edward? Estuvo aquí.

—Hace como dos horas. Por favor pasa a la sala para que podamos hablar. —Aturdida como estaba, la ira y decisión de deshacerme del él, se pusieron en la cúspide de mis emociones. Entro a la casa, camino hacia la sala y me enfrento al hombre que quería arruinar a mi familia.

—¿Qué demonios quieres?

—Bella, no me mires así. No regresé para hacer daño. —Miro a este hombre, padre de mi hijo. Y me pregunto ¿cómo alguna vez pensé que lo amaba?

—No te creo. Edward estuvo aquí. No lo he visto en todo el día. ¿Qué les dijiste? ¿Es por Jasper? ¿Vienes por él? Pues déjame aclararte algo. ¡Él es mío! ¡Nuestro! De Edward y mío. Somos una familia. No dejaré que nos destruyas. —Quiero llorar, pero debo ser fuerte. Esa manía de las mujeres de llorar por todo, es molesta.

—Jasper. Lindo nombre. Lindo, pero predecible. Así se llama tu actor favorito.

—Deja de hablar tonterías. Por favor, Garrett. ¿Por qué regresaste?

—Quería hacer algo bien, antes de irme.

—¿Eso quiere decir que te irás pronto?

—Según mi doctor, sí. —Él debió notar mi gran confusión.

—Estoy muriendo Bella. Lo típico, cáncer. —Lo dice tan a la ligera, esa forma tan despreocupada que solo el tonto de Garrett aplica a las cosas.

—Lo siento mucho. Sobre todo por tu familia, por tu madre. Sé que Edward te quiere a pesar de todo. Pero no por eso puedes venir a reclamar a mi hijo. Él nunca te importó. Y no vas a lavar tus culpas con él.

—Lo sé, nunca seré un buen padre. Y nunca hubiera sido un buen esposo. Simplemente no está en mí y lo sabes, Bella. Pero eso no significa que ese niño no sea mi hijo y que cuando cierre por siempre los ojos, tenga la paz mental de saber que él está bien y en buenas manos. Tengo algo para él. —Me entrega un sobre. Lo tomo temblando un poco, por ver hacia dónde van las cosas.

—Cuando decidas decirle la verdad, dale el sobre. No lo abras, es algo entre mi hijo y yo. Es decisión de él si algún día lo comparte contigo.

—¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti? ¿Cómo sé que no hablas cosas, blasfemas y mentiras sobre mi esposo y yo?

—Usa tu intuición de madre. No pienso complicar tu vida ahora que respiro, no lo haré después de muerto.

—¡La estás complicando! ¡Estoy segura que Edward me va dejar! —la histeria se apodera de mí.

—Bella. No digas locuras. Mi hermano te ama. Siempre te ha amado.

—No es verdad. Él se casó conmigo para ayudarme con Jasper. Para reparar tus errores.

—¿Te hace el amor por compromiso? Qué alma tan noble.

—Sigues siendo un imbécil.

—Bella, ningún hombre se casa con una mujer que no ama, por el hijo de otro. Aunque éste sea su hermano. Él siempre te amó, era la diferencia de edad la que lo detenía. Todos lo sabían. ¿Por qué crees que me interesé en ti? Cierto, siempre has sido hermosa. Pero que Edward te deseara ayudó.

—No juegues conmigo. Yo… no es posible. —No quería creer en la palabra de un irresponsable como Garrett.

—Debiste ver lo furioso que estaba cuando vino a verme hace rato. Si no me hubiera dicho tantas veces que tú eras suya, su actitud cavernícola me lo dejó claro. No entiendo por qué él sigue pensando que tú me amas. No soy tonto, tú nunca me amaste.

—Es cierto. Y no me da lástima decirlo en la cara. Qué bueno que lo sabes. Mi amor se divide en dos personas y esa son mi marido y mi hijo. No importa que Edward no sienta lo mismo, solo muerta lo dejaré.

—Pero es que Edward sí siente lo mismo y no quiere que lo dejes. —El impacto del sonido de una tercera voz me dejo sin habla. Ahí, parado atrás de Garrett, está mi marido. Sonriendo de una manera tan engreída. Me provocaba besar esa boca y darle un puñetazo.

—Te dije que ella te amaba. —Garrett pasa a la par de su hermano, poniendo una mano en su hombro mientras sale de la habitación.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Y dónde estabas en la mañana?

—Oye, esa no es manera de tratar al hombre que amas. —La estúpida sonrisa sigue adornando su perfecta cara. ¡Se está burlando de mí!

—¡No te burles de mí! ¿Cómo es posible que no te dieras cuenta? Ninguna mujer se levanta tan temprano a hacerle el desayuno a un hombre si no lo amara. — Lágrimas son lo que derraman mis ojos en esta ilógica conversación, extraña e idiota. Tapo mi cara con mis manos, sintiéndome expuesta y miedosa. Escucho unos pasos acercase y unas fuertes manos que quitan las mías de mi cara.

—¡Tonta! Solo un hombre que ama te hace el amor de la manera tan pasional como yo te hago mía cada noche. Solo un hombre que ama se preocupa cuando su esposa no contesta el celular. Solo un hombre que ama te tiene todo el día en el pensamiento como tú invades los míos. Isabella, ¿lo quieres más claro?. Yo te amo. Simple y sencillamente no puede ser de otra manera. Ahora quiero oírlo de ti. Termina con la agonía de estos años. —Es el segundo momento más importante de mi vida, porque, obviamente, el nacimiento de mi hijo está en mi top. Y me veo como la mierda. Ese pensamiento solo me hace llorar más. Lágrimas y mocos. ¡Así no es en las novelas!

—Habla, moquienta.

—Te amo. Y soy muy feliz contigo y nuestro hijo. Porque él es nuestro.

—Nunca he dudado de eso.

—¿Qué vamos hacer con Jasper y Garrett? ¿Le diremos la verdad algún día? —Me toma en sus brazos, envolviéndome, reconfortándome.

—Sí, es lo correcto. Pero no ahora, dentro de unos años. La verdad será suya, como la carta de Garrett. Mientras tanto, volvamos a nuestro hogar, a nuestra vida. Aquí solo hay pasado y nosotros tenemos un gran futuro por delante. —Beso sus labios tiernamente y pregunto—: ¿Ese futuro incluye sexo?

—Mujer, ese futuro está repleto de buen sexo y de unos dos bebés. —Mi corazón casi explota de alegría. Nunca hablamos de tener más niños. Pero mi alma lo anhelaba.

—Suena como un futuro muy prometedor.

—Solamente el que merecemos, mi amor.


End file.
